User talk:Guzzguzz
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Re: category integration The way MediaWiki organizes things, articles and categories are treated differently. Thus you need to go to the red links and create category descriptions (and ideally sub-categorize most of those articles under something else). I have created a navigational footer for tokens, which will automatically categorize any article using the template in Category:Tokens. If the footer is missing anything, you can edit it via Template:Tokens. Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:47, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Lock a Page from edits Hi, I would strongly advise against locking a page for such purposes. Instead, I advocate to just leave a message on the page informing ppl that to avoid spoilers, the content of the chest is not revealed on the wiki (or put it on a separate page, and link to it for people who really cannot stand secrets). If you lock that page, people can always put the spoiler information on other pages related to the locked article (out of frustration of not being able to edit the locked article), while the locking will prevent users' ability to improve the locked article in other aspects. If you absolutely want to find out how to lock it despite the warning about, leave another note on my talk page. thanks. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 17:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Linking to sections It seems you copied the links from the Table of Contents when you were previewing an edit (which means you are in edit mode), which would be the cause of the problem. In general, you can simply use regular linking with "# ", such as User talk:Guzzguzz#Linking to sections for such purposes. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 17:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) you're welcome (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:14, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry Quote from Guzzguzz * Sorry I missed you out on the active contributers list * You better be sorry!! Or I'll,,, I'll,,, oh whatever. =) Ciao, Kal out LoC3 In Process Hello! I tried to send this to you via PM on LoC forums, but the message has gone unchecked since May 25th so I thought I would try here. I am sure you have no clue who I am, but I have been around on LoC since January 2010. When I first started, the wiki you had created was still my number one go to resource for researching character options, locating tokens and upgrades, and finding my way for the first time through the god quests. I promoted the wiki to every newbie since. Even a year ago, the wiki was out of date. Many maps and bits of info reflected LoC version 1 info. If you have visited the server in the last five months, you will see it is now a completely different server. From Chance Main to quests, character classes to the token systems, everything has changed. I want to contribute to the server. I don't have money I can donate, but I do have time and teaching talents. I am making the wiki my new project. I have been over and over the original and while there are still many usable pieces, they are buried under wrong info. Rather than trying to edit every page to make it "fit" with the new LoC, it would be better to start over and link or copy the parts of your wiki that are still good. I wanted to touch bases with you to see if there is anything you can recommend or any advice you may have as I start this project. I hope you will like what I put together and hold no remorse for your old creation. I just want to make the server better for others and having outdated info is killing potential new player's interest. Putting the updated info at their fingertips will help. Thank you for your past contributions and for any advice you may pass on! Shayd ______________ Hey Shayd, Sorry for no response on forums.. Picked up your message on here as I still get updates to pages I made on my email. I won't be returning to LOC any more as the computer I played it on has since broke down and Im at uni and dont have time to play anymore. I miss the community allot!! Your welcome to upgrade the pages or start it again or do what you want with it. I know some of the pages are out of date now as they just changed it when this got up and running properly. After they changed to loc2/3 my computer started to struggle and i found it hard to play. It was also around this time that I went to uni so again no time to play. If you need to contact me send me an email to gregory.busby@facebook.com - probably the best way to contact me as check facebook daily. advice for making maps to tokens etc. Do the quest a couple times so you know where to go. Then after a server reset - do it again and uncover the entire map in each zone so people can see on the minimap whats out there. i used paint to colour code entrances / exits. i think wikia can store your images but i also stored them on my own external image hosting site sometimes (photobucket.com). hehe i rememeber mapping one of the trickiest quests on the server and only i knew exactly were to go on it. was funny using my grand chapter cleric (which had god respawns) as the party leader to guide greater gods through the quest :) good times! With some things check with the DM's that its ok to include on here - eg i did start pages on the contents of mera / houseguard / dixie chests but was told to remove it as people wanted to keep it a suprise. I'm pleased someone else has taken the flag to champion this wiki, its a valuable resource to new players and can be very helpful to players. as for the classes/builds - i think its up to you, listing the changes would be handy along with the special subraces to give players an idea with what might work well. Guzzguzz 14:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC)